I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by nicetohaveyouonthedarkside
Summary: Karkat is just living his life until a new kid comes to his college. He decides to branch out and become friends, but will this frendship sprout new feelings or will Karkat just get f- over like the rest of his relationships? Rated M for language and adult themes


AN: Hey. Wow I do not know what to say… okay so this is my first somewhat real (?) fanfic. I hope you like it!

I do not own homestuck.

Chapter song: I just wanna live by Good Charlotte

xXx

" !" Someone kicked the back of my chair and I shot up from my peaceful nap. "Were you _sleeping_ in my class?"

"Um, no?" I said still glazed over with sleep.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement?" Some of the students snickered.

The teacher sighed, "Please see me after class." A few people said a low 'ooooohhh~'.

xXx

adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat before speaking to me, "I understand that you have many things going on currently in your life", I mentally scoffed, "but I would appreciate it if you would not fall asleep in my class. While we are on the topic of your distractions in class, please keep your choleric outbursts to yourself." Choleric? I'll have to look up that word when I get home.

"Yeah, I understand, it won't happen again."

"I hope not." I nodded and stood up signaling that the conversation was over,"Oh and ?"

"Hm?"

"Please try and get some sleep tonight."

"M'kay."

xXx

I was the last to join the group at our regular lunch table. "Nice of you to join us Karkles!" Terezi cackled.

"Fuck you." I said sitting down between her and Gamzee.

"So what'd that motherfucker all up and want Karbro?" Gamzee asked taking a bite of his PB&J.

"She just told me not to sleep in her class again." I shrugged pulling out a tuna sandwich, Terezi crinkled up her nose.

"Ew, Karkat tuna is fucking gross."

"So are you but you don't hear me complaining."

"Actually we do hear complain aaaaaaaall the time, it's really annoying." Vriska said from across the table.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Kar shut the fuck up for a minute and tell me have you seen the new guy?" Eridan the asshole asked me.

"Umm, no."

"Goddammit."

Lunch went about as regular as it gets, a few minutes later and it was already time for me to go to English.

I sat in my regular seat and started copying the notes from the board while students were still filling the classroom. Then, I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Um hey, I'm new and I was wondering what are we supposed to do?" I looked up at him; this guy was a nerd if I ever saw one. He wore a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans, some weird 3D glasses his hair looked messy-not as much as mine though-from what I could tell he looked like a mix between white and Asian. I thought he was actually kind of cute.

"Uh yeah, were supposed to copy notes from of the board."

"Thanks. By the way I'm Sollux." He lisped.

"Karkat."

In the blink of an eye class was over, I stood up gathered my things and started heading out when Sollux called my name."Yeah?"

"Do you have a pesterchum?"

"Mhm, why?"

"Here" He handed me a folded up piece of paper and strode away. I blushed when I finished reading the note. It said:

Hey kk [cool nickname right?] My pesterchum is twinArmageddons. Call me. ~

-SC

xXx

I was so happy when I left the hellhole I call college. I walked back to my apartment quick, fast and in a hurry. Reasons: (1) I have _Warm Bodies_ from Netflix and I want to watch it. (2)I'm hungry. (3) I kind of a little bit want to talk to Sollux.

When I walked into my apartment was bombarded with the smell of apples and cinnamon. I sighed and threw my bag on the couch, I'm home. I put _Warm Bodies_ in and while it loaded I changed into some comfy clothes. When I finished changing I walked into the kitchen made some ramen and sat down to enjoy the movie.

In the middle of the movie I decided to send Sollux a text, 'cause why the hell not? I typed his username I the pesterchum search box. A few bite of ramen later it popped up and clicked on it.

[CG]CARCINOGENISIST started pestering [TA] twiinArmageddons

CG: HEY

CG: IT'S KARKAT

CG: SO

CG: YEAH…

TA: hey kk 2orry ii was bu2y

CG: IT'S COOL

TA: thank2 agaiin for your help iin englii2h today

CG: NO PROBLEM

TA: well ii gotta go catch you on the flip side

CG: KAY BYE

[CG]CARCINOGENISIST ceased pestering [TA] twiinArmageddons

I sighed and finished watching my movie, and then I put in another and another. I might have some slight Insomnia so when I did fall asleep it was to my seventh movie _Clueless_, which sucks because I really love that movie.

AN: -bows- thank you thank you. God I always knew I'd get the suckiest ending award! Wow I just wow.


End file.
